


Rebel Heart

by FangurlLife99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlLife99/pseuds/FangurlLife99
Summary: Dean and Y/N have met before, years prior to now. Dean Winchester is a Rebel fighting against the evil ruling of Eve, the Mother of Dragons. Y/N is just a normal girl who reconnects with an old friend. What happens when she is dragged into the life of a Rebel? Will Eve get away with the evil plans she has been building or will Y/N help stop her.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Dean has the reader thinking the worst possibilities, but also has her thinking about the events leading up to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 361  
> Warnings: Fluffy and a bit angsty.  
> A/N: This is the very first chapter of Rebel Heart. The whole plot probably didn’t make any sense, but trust me it will in the end.

The minute I received the mail that morning I knew something was wrong. I had gotten a letter from Dean. He was my best friend and coworker, but I’ll get into that soon. If I was getting a letter from Dean it had to mean something bad. Plus no one uses letters anymore. Well I guess we would have to. See I’m what they call a rebel.  
The rebellion is a bunch if small battles against a much bigger cause. We fight monsters. Anything from Vamps to the lesser known Leviathans. The top dog though, Dragons. Eve is who we call the ultimate ruler of these things though she is the mother of dragons.  
Eve is the ruler of the huge biomes specific to those types of monsters. You know, demons live in caves, Naga live in deserts, werewolves live in forests etc.  
The letter was a strange thing to receive especially from Dean, so I read it with caution.  
Dear Y/N,  
If you are reading this it could mean one of two things, I’ve been kidnapped or worse dead. I have done all I can do for our cause. Now it’s up to you to stop Eve at all costs. There are very specific people you have to see in order to know exactly how to kill her, but it can be done. Along with the dragons. I know you can do this. You really are who they said you were. make me proud and take these evil sons of bitches down, once and for all. I hope you can accept that I am happy with the way my life went. You made my life worth the fight. You brought meaning to it when I thought that it didn’t have one and I was just supposed to be the good little soldier like I was told to be. I can’t even remember how or why I got into the Rebellion in the first place. I always felt alive around you. Now get out there and show them what you’re made of.  
~Dean  
Now I knew I had to take her down and I know just who to go to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Y/N’s first day of work with her new boss and new co workers. What happens when she recognizes one them and how does it affect her life style?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s Y/N’s first day of work with her new boss and new co workers. What happens when she recognizes one them and how does it affect her life style?  
> Warnings: Reader gets overly angry (if that’s even a warning).  
> Word Count: 1022  
> A/N: This is the official start to the story and the backstory to our main characters. I hope you enjoy.

Work has always been a safe haven for me. The kids always make me extremely happy and bring light to the horrors of what real could possibly reside out in the world. Sadly we aren’t really allowed to know, for our safety apparently.  
I live in what we call a Safe Zone. It’s where most of the humans reside in. There are several Safe Zones in what once was the United States. They are walls that surround big major cities, like Los Angeles, New York, and Boston. My Safe Zone is in Wichita, Kansas, the biggest city in Kansas. I live and work on the outskirts, near the walls end. I have been super curious as to what is on the other side of it. There different governments linked to different Safe Zones; protecting us from the outside and what we call Rebels.  
Rebels are an organization of individuals who go beyond the Safe Zone. They are the ones who truly know what’s out there. The last known Rebel was outcasted. There was a time where they were useful, but one day a Rebel betrayed the rest and brought the horrors over the wall into the Safe Zone. Afterwards, all Rebels were outcasted to live beyond the Safe Zone, but some say most live in secret and only travel outside the borders at night.  
Today I have a new boss and new co workers. Sadly almost half the staff was fired last week, including my boss. That’s okay I totally wasn’t about to get a raise and a promotion or anything. I hopefully like all my co workers since the previous ones were my friends. I only have a few co workers left though, and that’s Gabriel, Mary Campbell, and Bobby.  
Gabriel is super sweet and kind, he is also from the Safe Zone where I grew up. Mary is my advisor, and Bobby is my mentor and trainer. Both work in the office, and very dear friends. We four are the last of the remaining original staff before the change.  
Walking into work ready to clock in on time I start getting yelled at by, who I could only assume was, my boss: “Y/N, you’re late not a very good first impression now get back to your section and I better not have to speak to you again.”  
How odd? I know I was on time unless my clock magically changed to the wrong time I should be on time.   
Anyway, I walked back to the older kids section so I could get them ready to board the buses so they could go to school. When I set my stuff down though, there was a familiar stranger already gathering the kids up and taking attendance of those that just walked in. Maybe this could work out in my favor.  
“Hey, you must be Ms. Y/N. I’m Mr. Winchester, it’s nice to meet you though you are 10 minutes late…” he extended his hand, but I ignored it interrupting him.  
“I’m sorry, but as far as I’m aware I was supposed to be here at this time for nobody told me I had a shift change. Also, it is none of your business to tell me that I am late.” I snapped, and I could already tell that this day was gonna be long.  
“Morning Y/N. Are all the kids ready for me to take to school?” Gabriel walked in wearing his usual red button up, jeans and grey cargo jacket.  
“Pretty much, who are you taking first?” Mr. Winchester answered for me.  
“Was I talking to you,” Gabriel corrected, “who is this putz?” he whispered to me.  
“That is ‘Mr. Winchester’ my very formal co worker,” I whispered back.  
“I’m supposed to take all the kids at once with this new boss and everything he bought me a big enough bus to take everyone at once. Says it saves gas in the long run.”  
“Well everyone is here and accounted for, so they are all yours Mr…”  
“Gabriel...they call me Gabriel.”  
“Okay why don’t you go and take these monsters to school before they’re late, and Mr. Winchester and I will discuss the plans for the afternoon,” I suggested before someone started to throw punches at the new staff.  
~*~  
“So you’ve worked here for how long?” Mr. Winchester inquired.  
“Almost ten years. I was someone who didn’t believe in the whole government and everything, but the day I walked in here for my first interview and the tour to meet all my potential kids I realized there was more to life than just a horrible government and these Rebel stories. The kids became my purpose when I thought there was none.”  
“Wow. So Gabriel, you and him don’t go by the formal Mr. and Ms., you just go by your names?”  
“Yep, I mean it’s how the kids have come to know us. I wouldn’t expect them to call us by unfamiliar names just because we have a new management. We’re just Y/N and Gabriel to them.” I confessed all nonchalant.  
“Well I guess that’s fair, and fair for the kids,” he caved.  
“So what’s your first name because I know it’s not Winchester?” I questioned.  
“It’s Dean, but I just feel that, for respect, the kids should call me Mr. Winchester, and not Dean.”  
“I guess if that’s what you’re into then I won’t stop you.” I teased.  
“I know you do that when you get freaked by the way,” he admitted, freaking me out a little.  
“How could you say that? You have no clue who I am, and you have no idea how I react to things like that. You don’t even know me, so stop acting like you do.” I yelled getting extremely frustrated at this point.  
“Y/N, we do know each other…”  
“Yeah we just met, but you do not KNOW me.”  
“We have met before when we were kids. I know you remember you probably just chose to suppress me from your memories.” He admitted not wanting to actually say the words aloud.  
“How could I know you unless…”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You recognize the man who has been hired in your section. What happens when he reveals his big secret and where he's been all these years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eventual Dean x Reader  
> Warnings: Angst, slight fluff  
> Word Count: 1380

“Unless what?” Mr. Winchester asked pushing me to say what I was thinking.   
“That can't be though. You went missing over a decade ago. If you are who I think you are, how did you survive for this long, and where have you been?” These questions were burning in my mind, I needed them answered now.   
“Who do you think I am?” He pressured.   
“There was this guy who I met when I was younger, a friend named, Dean. He was a troublemaker from the get go. He was always getting the two of us into unknown danger.   
“One day though we were playing a harmless game of truth or dare. He was going on about how brave he was, so I dared him to go over the wall. Thinking he would never take that dare. He did and hopped right over.   
“I was terrified about what could happen. Hoping he would just hop right back over, but he never did. I ran and got the police so they could go get him out. They scoured all the way to about a mile or so over the border and the perimeter surroundings. They never found him.”  
“You think that I'm Dean?” He questioned harder than before.   
“That is the only logical explanation for how you know so many things about me that not even my best friend knows.”  
“Well Y/N, you're right. I am Dean.”  
“How did you survive out there when not even the people who can leave want to be out there?”  
“There's a lot the government isn't telling us about what's out there. These last 15 years have been nothing but making out there safe for people in here. Sadly, until a mega powerhouse is brought down, out there will never be safe for anyone in here.”  
This was shocking. Dean wasn't talking like himself. He had to be lying. I know he did. Something inside me though wanted to believe him. Wanted to actually see what he's been living through these past 15 years.   
“I want to know more.”  
“We're back. You can have these hooligans back they're crazy. Plus my work here is done so I'm clocking out. Have fun.” Gabriel said interrupting our conversation.   
“Hey we still on for tomorrow?”  
“Heck yeah. I wouldn't change Tuesday night plans for anything. Why ask now and not tomorrow?”  
“Just wondering. I'm probably gonna ask for tomorrow off since I was supposed to before the change.”  
“Seems fair. Well have a good afternoon, and text me when you get home?”  
“Of course I always do.” I said waving Gabriel goodbye.   
“Okay what was that about?”  
“Look before all this happened I usually always got the first Tuesday of the month off. It was my designated time off. A mini vacation. It's only during the school year though. I never take the summers off because everyday is like a vacation when we do field trips and stuff.”  
“I doubt ol’ Mr. Turner will allow you the day off tomorrow when you were ‘late’ today.”  
“What’s this I hear about someone wanting the day off tomorrow?” Mr. Turner came around the corner just in time, if you could even say that for this situation.   
“Ms. Y/N here said she always got…” but Dean was interrupted shortly after he started speaking.   
“I know the first Tuesday of every month off except in the summertime. How about this you get every Tuesday off without pay or you work every Tuesday with pay?”  
“Mr. Turner if you honestly think I got paid for 10 days of vacation you'd be wrong. I only got 5 of those days as paid vacation. Trust me you would still have to pay me 5 of those Tuesdays due to corporate law. I'll take every Tuesday without pay, though if I decided to come in I have to get paid.”  
“Alright it's a deal, but if you slack off again this deal goes out the window.”  
“Agreed.”  
Mr. Turner went about his business while Dean took attendance. It was a little weird having him back in my life, but it was definitely a nice change of pace.   
“So I say we finish the conversation we were having after work where there are no kids around.”  
“I agree. I need to know more about what truly happened.”  
~*~  
After work Dean and I walked down a few blocks to a local bar so we could sort of talk without someone over hearing our conversation.   
“So when I hopped that wall it was completely overgrown. Birds would chirp once in a while but other than that it was mostly quiet. There were no animals really. All I heard was the wind in the trees. It wasn't till I walk a good distance that I noticed glowing eyes in the treeline.   
“All of a sudden I hear gunfire and see a Jeep headed my way. They were chasing whatever these things were away from me. They pulled me into their Jeep and took off. Eventually we came to a huge building in the middle of nowhere. That's where I've been. I've been living with these people who saved my life. They have asked for nothing from me and have let me live with them.”   
His story was shocking, but the only real explanation for who those people were, were Rebels. Sure they saved Dean’s life, but who knows why they did. I know they probably trained Dean to be a killer, to spy on us maybe even bring what he saw into our world. I know Dean would never become one of them. He is to strong headed to do such a thing.  
“While I was living with them I learned a lot. Though those things that were going to attack me can’t be killed with a gun, there is a big bad and more powerful enemy. Her name is Eve and she is said to be the one who caused the rise of these creatures.”  
“Dean please tell me you’re not one of them? Please tell me you’re not a Rebel?”  
“No way. I only overheard their conversations about her when I was living with them. I left on my own. I came back to restart my life as a normal human being. You know me I would…”  
“Excuse me, but don’t I recognize you from somewhere?” A man came up to our table asking Dean.  
“No, I don’t think so sorry.”  
“Wait, yeah I do…”  
“No you don’t you must have me confused with someone else.”  
“Yeah, you’re the Rebel I spotted entering from beyond the wall. You should really be careful with your face plastered all over the news.” All of a sudden the man’s eyes turned orange and he started talking different.  
“Y/N run.” Dean said jumping up from his seat and grabbing my hand.  
Whatever was happening, Dean was freaked. I don’t know who that was, but something tells me that this guy was somehow connected to this Eve, Dean was talking about. Was this guy right though, was Dean really a Rebel?   
We ran fast, but that guy was faster. Somehow though we managed to hide from him in a building. “Okay, Dean you have some explaining to do starting with who that man was.”  
“That was Ketch. He is Eve’s right hand man. I knew that somehow they were getting in, even through the barrier. He must have broken it to let Eve in.” He said climbing the stairs to the third floor.  
“Dean are you really a…,” I looked around to make sure no one was around, “a Rebel?”  
“Yes Y/N. You weren’t supposed to know about this. About any of it, but I have never been able to lie to you.” He confessed unlocking the door to an apartment.  
“Dean I need to go home I…”  
“No you’re going to stay here for the night. Ketch knows what you look like now. He will put a hit out for you, or he will kill you himself. He shows no mercy when it comes to me.”  
“Okay fine. Do you have a phone charger I could borrow by chance,”  
“No you’re not texting anybody. Just lay low until morning okay?”  
“Fine.” This was going to be a long night.


End file.
